Batangasball
Batangasball is a provinceball in the Calabarzonball region of the Philippinesball. He is one of the more conservative provinceballs of the Philippinesball along with his Tagalog neighbors. He lives mostly in rural provincial areas and acts rural but he is well adopted to city life. He is clever and knowledgeable in economics, warfare, business, and technology but he prefers to farm and do agriculture as his hobbies. He is a great shooter thanks to his friend Caviteball. He invented the Batangas Knife/Balisong/Butterfly Knife. Relations Friends * Philippinesball: My father. He is fine and we will always support him no matter who's in-charge!!! We don't support Gloria Macapagal Arroyo much though. * Calabarzonball: The region I am in. I love my Tagalog neighbors!!! We all can relate! Maybe not so much with Quezonball. * Caviteball: My BFF!!! He is very smart in both technology and warfare. We get along very well as we did before. WE USED TO RUN THIS COUNTRY TOGETHER. Caviteball is very familliar with tech and he teaches me how to use Windows 10 because I only know how to use Windows XP and Windows 7. * Lagunaball: He is smaller but has more people. Rizal came from here!!! Calambaball is my second home. * Rizalball: How are you richer than me?? How are you mor developed dan me?? I should be on top not you. * Quezonball: Thanks for using my language!! We get along quite fine but in politics not so much. GO LEAVE CALABARZON YOU GRACE POE LIBERAL GAGOS!!! * Nueva Ecijaball: Thanks for the rice! Thanks for still deciding to be Tagalog and not becoming Kapampangan or Ilocano. * Bataanball: Same as Nueva Ecijaball. You are slowly turning kapampangan though. * Zambalesball: Meh, you're fine. I like you just because you are Tagalog. * Bulacanball: You are a great place!!!! You should have been the capital of Central Luzonball!!! Not Pampangaball!!! * Tarlacball: We get into misunderstandings sometimes because of Pampangaball, but at the end of the day, you are still my favorite half-cousin! Salamat for Vilma Santos Recto. * Palawanball: I don't know why you are still regarded as Tagalog but you are my friend just because of that. * Manilaball: All hail Manila!!! Philippines united under one Tagalog government! Stop the disproportionate bias in which Philippinesball's money favors you! Enemies * Pampangaball: YOU FILTHY KAPAMPANGAN. YOU TURNED Angeles Cityball INTO THE SIN CITY WITH YOUR PROSTITUTION!!!! IT IS NOW AS BAD AS Los Angelesball. HOW COME NOT A SINGLE FLIGHT FROM CLARK INTERNATIOBAL AIRPORT GOES TO MANILA??? YOU REMIND ME OF A CRAPPY PLACE CALLED California. We still get along somehow and we are right now friends. * Cebuball: WE HATE YOU FOR YOUR LANGUAGE! TAGALOG WILL Always be number onnneeee!!! Other than that we're fine Batangas Tagalog Grammar The most recognizable difference is the use of the passive imperfect in place of the present progressive tense. In Manila, this is done by inserting the infix ''-um-'' after the first syllable and repeating the first syllable. In the Batangan dialect, this form is created by adding the prefix na-'' to the word: This conjugation is odd, because it would be the passive past to Manileños. The answer to ''Nasaan si Pedro? (Where is Pedro?) is Nakain ng isda! (He's eating a fish!). To those unfamiliar with this usage, the statement might mean "He was eaten by a fish!"; however, A Batangas Tagalog user can distinguish between the two apparently-identical forms by determining the stress in the words (nákain is eating and nakáin is eaten). Morphology Another difference between Batangan and Manila Tagalog is the use of the verb ending ''-i'' instead of ''-an mo'', especially in the imperative. This only occurs when the verb stands alone in a sentence or is the last word in the phrase. When another word follows, Batangueños would not use the ''-an'' form. ; Example 1 * Person A: Mayroon pong nakatok sa pintô (Someone is knocking at the door.) * Person B: Abá'y, buksi! (Then open it!) However, * Person A: Mayroon pong kumakatok sa pintô (Someone is knocking at the door.) * Person B: Abá'y, buksán mo! (Then you go open it!) This uses the absolute degree of an adjective, not heard elsewhere. It is the rough equivalent to ''-issimo'' or ''-issima'' in Italian, and is missing from other Tagalog dialects. This is done with the prefix pagka-'': ; Example 1 * ''Pagkaganda palá ng anák ng mag-asawang aré, ah! (Pagkaganda palá ng anák ng mag-asawang iré, ah! The child of this couple is indeed beautiful!) ; Example 2 ;* Pagkatagal mo ga. (You took so long.) Second-person plural ; Another notable characteristic of the Batangan dialect is the dual-number pronouns, referring to two things (as opposed to plural, which can be two or more). Although it has not disappeared in some other areas, this form is rarely used in the Manila dialect. ;; Example 1 ;* Batangan Tagalog: Kita na! (Let's go!) ;* Manila Tagalog: Tayo na! (Let's go! Literally, "Let us...") ;; Example 2 ;* Batangan Tagalog: Bukse mo nga iyang telebisyón nata. (Please turn our television on.) ;* Manila Tagalog: Buksán mo nga ang telebisyón natin. Intonation tends to rise, particularly in the expression of deep emotion. Phonology ; Another notable difference is the closed syllable, which has disappeared from the Manila dialect. The town of Tanauan is pronounced tan-'a-wan, although it would be pronounced ta-'na-wan by other Tagalog speakers. This is also true of words such as matamis (pronounced matam-is). Because Batangan is more closely related to ancient Tagalog, the merger of the phonemes e'' and ''i and the phonemes o'' and ''u are prevalent; e'' and ''o are allophones of i'' and ''u, respectively, in Tagalog. Prevalent in Batangan but missing from other dialects are the sounds ei and ow. Unlike their English counterparts, these diphthongs are sounded primarily on the first vowel and only rapidly on the second; this is similar to the e'' in the Spanish word ''educación and the first o'' in the Italian word ''Antonio. Vocabulary ;* Honorifics Like most Southeast Asians and Filipinos, Batangueños use honorifics to convey respect (even to strangers). Honorifics are used more by the Batangueños than other Tagalog speakers. Although they have largely disappeared from Manila usage, Batangueños still use plural pronouns to express politeness (comparable to vous in French, usted in Spanish and Sie in German). This is normally used to show respect to one in authority, either by age or position. Unlike Romance-language speakers, Batangueños have a choice of second- or third-person plural to show respect (similar to the Italian lei; "she", but meaning "you" in formal situations). Second-person plural is used to show respect to older people or those in authority, but with an affinity with the speaker. It is primarily used with grandparents, friends of parents, relatives holding high positions or religious leaders, and is similar to the use of vosotros during the Middle Ages. For strangers, third-person plural is used. ; Example 1 Someone is knocking at the door, and you want to know who they are. * Manila Tagalog: Sino iyán? * Batangan Tagalog: Sino hô silá? ("Who are they?") ; Example 2 When seeing an older person who is family friend, the greeting will normally be: * Manila Tagalog: Kumusta na pô? (the particle pô signifies respect) * Batangan Tagalog: Kamusta na hô kayó? or Kamusta na hô sila? (kayó and silá are the plural second- and third-person personal pronouns, respectively) Majestic plural The plural is not limited to those of lower ranks; those in authority are also expected to use this pluralisation with the first-person plural inclusive Tayo, which acts as the majestic plural. The Batangueños use the inclusive pronoun, commonly for government officials or those with authority over a territory (such as a priest or bishop). This form is used by doctors or nurses when talking to patients. A doctor from the province will rarely ask someone how he is feeling; rather, he will ask "How are we feeling?". Although pô and opò show respect, Batangueños replace these with hô and ohò (a typical Batangueño morphophonemic change). However, Batangueños understand the use of pô and opò (the more-common variant in other Tagalog-speaking regions). = = Category:Philippinesball Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Philippinesball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Tagalog Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic